Synchro Summon
| japanese = Ｓ召喚 | furigana = シンクロしょうかん | romaji = Shinkuro Shōkan | japanese translated = | english = Synchro Summon | french = Invocation Synchro Verb: Invoquer par Synchronisation | german = Synchrobeschwörung Verb: beschwören als Synchrobeschwörung | italian = Synchro Evocazione Verb: Synchro Evocare Formerly: Evocare tramite Sincronizzazione | portuguese = Invocação-Sincro Verb: Invocar por Invocação-Sincro | korean = 싱크로 소환 (Synchro 召喚) Singkeuro Sohwan |chinese=同步召喚 Tóngbù Zhàohuàn / Tung4 bou6 Ziu6 wun6 | spanish = Invocación por Sincronía Verb: Invocar por Sincronía }} A Synchro Summon ( Shinkuro Shōkan, シンクロ in card text before Duelist Alliance) is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters. How to Synchro Summon During their Main Phase, the turn player can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from face-down in their Extra Deck by sending two or more face-up monsters from their field to the Graveyard as Synchro Materials (including at least 1 Tuner monster) whose combined Levels exactly equal its Level, that are listed on it as materials. After that, the player Summons the Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck in an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone in face-up Attack or Defense Position. A player can perform any number of Synchro Summons per turn. Prior to the introduction of the Extra Monster Zones, a monster could be Synchro Summoned to any Monster Zone. Example DebrisDragon-LC5D-EN-ScR-1E.png|A Level 4 Tuner monster SpeedWarrior-SDSE-EN-C-1E.png|+ A Level 2 non-Tuner monster QuillboltHedgehog-SDSE-EN-C-1E.png |+ A Level 2 non-Tuner monster StardustDragon-LC5D-EN-C-1E.png|= A Level 8 Synchro Monster Mechanics Monsters that do not have Levels, such as Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, cannot be used as Synchro Materials. Token Monsters and Trap Monsters can be used as Synchro Materials.Konami FAQ: Can "Avatar of Apophis", a Monster Token, etc. be used as a Synchro Material Monster? Synchro Materials are sent to the Graveyard by default, but the Synchro Summon is still successful even if the materials are moved to some other location instead. For example, it is still possible to perform a Synchro Summon while "Macro Cosmos" is active or using Pendulum Monsters as materials, in which case the materials will be banished or placed face-up in the Extra Deck, respectively.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you Synchro Summon a monster when its Synchro Material Monsters would be banished? Even if all appropriate Monster Zones are occupied, a Synchro Monster can still be Synchro Summoned as long as at least one of the Synchro Materials used is in one of these zones, so that there is an available zone when the Synchro Monster is Summoned. A Synchro Summon is a type of built-in Special Summon, so it can be negated by cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh". Even if a Synchro Summon is negated, the Synchro Materials do not return to the field.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you negate a Synchro Summon with a card effect? Effects Like other Extra Deck monsters, if a Synchro Monster is not Synchro Summoned first, it cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished (unless it specifies another way to properly Special Summon it, in which case it must first be Summoned that way). For example, if a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck by the effect of "Shadow Impulse" and sent to the Graveyard, or was sent from face-down in the Extra Deck to the Graveyard by "Gale Dogra", it cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by "Premature Burial"; however, if it was originally Synchro Summoned, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by "Premature Burial".Konami FAQ: Rules Can you Special Summon a Synchro Monster with "Premature Burial" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation"? Alternate methods Apart from the basic method of performing a Synchro Summon outlined above, certain cards allow the controller to perform a Synchro Summon outside of its parameters. * Some monsters, including the "Yang Zing" non-Tuner monsters, "Formula Synchron", and "T.G. Wonder Magician", allow their controller to Synchro Summon during the opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase. * "Synchro Material" allows the player to use their opponent's monsters as Synchro Material. * "T.G. Cyber Magician" "Tatsunoko", "Eccentric Boy", "Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala", "Mara of the Nordic Alfar", and "Malefic Parallel Gear" allow the controller to use non-Tuner monsters from their hand as Synchro Materials. Synchro Substitute Monsters In the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's While Synchro Summoning, the Tuner monster is said to be tuned''' with the other monsters. ' Many characters in the Japanese anime have chants, often unique to them and each of their Synchro Monsters, which they recite while Synchro Summoning. Before the chants, the Duelist announces the monsters being used, starting with the Levels and names of all non-Tuner monsters, from the lowest to the highest Level, then the Level and name of the Tuner monster. In the English dub, this is reversed; the Tuner monster's name is said first and the non-Tuner monsters' names are said last. During a Synchro Summon, the Tuner monster transforms into a number of green rings which corresponds to its Level. These rings then "scan" the non-tuner monsters, which first change into a glowing yellow "outline" of themselves before turning into a number of stars which correspond to their Levels. A beam of light then envelops the stars, passing through the rings, and the Synchro Monster appears thereafter. In some special versions of Synchro Summons, the rings are a different color or are completely redesigned, for example, when "Shooting Quasar Dragon" is Limit Over Accel Synchro Summoned, the rings are gold instead of green, and when "Red Nova Dragon" is Synchro Summoned, the Tuner monsters transform into rings of fire, which form a sphere around the non-Tuner monster. Additionally, when "Malefic Paradox Dragon" is Synchro Summoned, the Synchro Rings are black instead of green, and the non-Tuner monsters become a purple outline, and a cyclone of darkness envelops the stars instead of a beam of light. Also, the characters may have personalized backgrounds and other graphics for Synchro Summons (most noticeably Vizor). Starting with episode 65 and the second season, when the non-Tuner(s) turn into stars, the arithmetic addition of the total Levels involved in the Synchro Summon is briefly shown on the bottom of the screen. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Synchro Summoning appears to be more advanced than it was in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's as can be seen by the Synchro Rings are surrounded by multiple small rotating rectangles, which gives them a more futuristic look, implying that in the future the actual Synchro Summoning method has evolved. Like in 5D's, when Jack Atlas performs a Double Tuning, the two Tuners become rings of fire rather than Synchro rings. A Synchro Summon performed using monsters that have been Pendulum Summoned is referred to as a "Pendulum-Synchro". See also * Dark Synchro Summon * Accel Synchro Summon * Delta Accel Synchro Summon * Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon * Double Tuning References Category:Types of Summon fr:Invocation Synchro